fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fyre 2: Return of the Fox
Info This game is a 3D Platformer for the 3DS and Wii U. It is the sequel to The Adventure of Fyre. Story A few months after the prequel,Project 384 returns again. He steals the jewel once again, and tries to conquer the world once again. Three new friends,Roll,Ashley,and Thundurr decide to help Fyre. During the journey, Project 384 and the scientist that made him, realize that there are more gems than just the fire one. There is also an electric gem, which Thundurr posesses. Dr.Destruction sends Project 384 after Thundurr,so he can be more powerful. Project 384 fights against Thundurr,but loses. When Fyre and co. get to the base, Dr.Destruction shoots a powerful laser at Fyre. Suddenly,Project 384 has a flashback to before he was mutated, and jumps in front of Fyre and lets himself get hurt. Project 384 and Fyre team up to defeat Dr.Destruction. Gameplay The gameplay in this game is quite simmilar to the prequel,exept there are four playable characters. Each character has different moves and stats. There are also power-ups, which weren't in the first game. Controls 3DS version D-pad:Walk Y+D-pad:Dash A=Jump A+A=Double Jump R+A=Long Jump B=Melee Attack R+B=Upward Attack B+B=More powerful attack X=Long-range Attack Start=Pause The controls on the Wii U Game Pad are exactly the same, exept that you pause with +. Wii U version Nunchuck D-pad:Walk Z+D-Pad:Dash 2=Jump 2+2=Double Jump Z+2=Long Jump B=Melee Attack Z+B=Upward Attack B+B=More Powerful Attack A=Long-range attack Start=Pause Special Moves Special Moves return from the prequel. If you dont know what I'm talking about, than click here. Each character has different moves. Fyre 3 pts-Double Fireball 5 pts.-Triple Fireball 7 pts-Speed Up 14 pts.Burn 20 pts. Blaze Spell 27 pts.Super Inferno 30 pts.Fiery Finale Ashley 3 pts.High Jump 5 pts.Speed Up 7 pts.Iceball 14 pts.Mega Iceball 20 pts.Smash Kick 27 pts.Blizzard 30 pts. Icy Haze Roll 3 pts.Speed Up 5 pts.Rock Toss 7 pts.Rocky Roll 14 pts.Mud Blast 20 pts.Mega Rock 27 pts.Earthquake 30 pts.Hyper Roll Thundurr 3 pts.Electrify 5 pts.Speed Up 7 pts.Plasma Shield 14 pts.Bolt Slash 20 pts.Thunder Kick 27 pts.Thunderstorm 30 pts.Bolt Charge Power-Ups Stun Gun-If an enemy is hit by it, they cant move for a few seconds. Snowball-Can be thrown at enemies for damage. Boulder-Can be thrown at enemies, but it takes more damage, and characters cant move while holding it. Wings-Allows a character to fly for a few seconds. Mask-While wearing this, enemies won't attack. Metal Suit-Allows characters to survive in lava. Scuba Helmet-If this is used in water,characters won't drown. Worlds W1-Bass Bay W2-Dusty Desert W3-Abandoned Factory W4-Icy Paradise W5-Super Sea W6-Crazy Canyon W7-Sky Island W8-Mutant Base Enemies Small Robot Large Robot Sub Robot Security Robot Tigzo Inker Giant Squid Pirahna Toadon Flying Fish Spike Small Bass Huge Bass Snowman Pengui Ice Bear Snow Monster Dancing Cactus Desert Giant Angry Camel Porcupoke Grizz Leo Sky Golem Birdy Cheeper Stormy Frogodile Walizard Cheecan Fishark Anenohorse Hermihwolf Snink Tortisnake Bosses W1:Poison Piranha W2:Milennium Golem W3:Project 384 W4:King Peinguin W5:Mega Octo W6:T-Rex W7:Robot Golem W8:Dr.Destruction Gallery Armordillo.png|Roll.|link=Roll the Armadillo fox2.png|Ashley.|link=Ashley the Fox thundlion.png|Thundurr.|link=Thundurr the Lion Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Platforming Games Category:Rated E Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2013 Category:Fyre Series